


Drinks After Work

by KittooningMalijah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/pseuds/KittooningMalijah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Jo and Ellen hadn't died in Carthage? What if Meg and her hellhounds never attacked? Sam and Dean just so happen to need some help on quite a few cases, so they call in Jo. Starts in 5x12 "Swap Meat." Dean/Jo if you squint. Rating may change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinks After Work

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea watching 5x12 "Swap Meat" when I imagined what Jo's comments would be about Sam's body swap. Because, let's be honest, she and Dean would never stop making jokes. Also, I really really miss Jo.

" _What do you mean it's not Sam? Who else would he be?"_

Jo's voice through the phone made Dean shake his head. Whoever that guy was, it certainly wasn't Sam. His brother wouldn't ever order a  _banana daqueri_ from the bar. Hell, he probably wouldn't even order shots, and that should have been the first hint that something was up. "I don't know, but he's not Sam. He ate a  _bacon cheese burger_ , Jo."

" _I_ _can be there in an hour."_

The idea that someone else could be controlling his brother was strange, and reminded him far too much of when Zachariah sent him to 2014. If Sam had said yes to Lucifer, there was no telling what might happen next. Stuffing his phone back into his pocket, Dean got quickly to his feet, leaving a few bills on the table to pay for dinner, and took off after his brother's double.

* * *

 

It was almost an hour and a half before she actually showed up, spewing out excuses as to why the drive took so long. "I had to stop for gas, and I did a bit of research before leaving. Where's Not-Sam?"

"Did you really just make a Spiderwick Chronicles reference?" The heavy motel room door swung shut as Dean shook his head, a sigh leaving his lips. "He's out with some hot blonde, probably getting laid right now. What are you thinking? Some sort of shapeshifter?"

This time it was Jo's turn to shake her head as she walked further into the room and sat down, dropping the bag from her shoulder to the floor. "No. It would know how he acts based on his memories; it would be much harder to figure out this isn't Sam. You didn't exactly give me much information to go with except that Sam's not acting like Sam. Maybe he's just finally realized that the world is really ending and he should live in it while he still can instead of just surviving."

"Or he's not Sam."

It didn't matter how hard anyone would try to convince him; Dean knew that the man he spent his day with was not his brother. His brother wouldn't say that chasing down some witchy ghost in less than twenty four hours is  _awesome_. He'd comment on how it was too easy and point out that there had to be something else up. He wouldn't celebrate at some random bar afterwards. He'd go back to the motel and look to find another case.

This was definitely not Sam.

* * *

They were both dead on their feet within an hour. But, instead of going to sleep like they wanted to, both Dean and Jo stuffed the pillows under the blankets of each bed and turned the lights off, hiding in one of the dark corners until Not-Sam's return. If they could catch this thing, they would know what it was and where it had Sam.

The door opening made them both stiffen and their gazes locked on the thing's back as he walked slowly into the room, clearly trying not to wake the presumably sleeping figures in the beds. The next thing to break through the quiet was the gun from Dean's bag cocking and they got silently to their feet.

Cornering him was easier than they thought it'd be - all it took was a movement in the shadows and one of Dean's right hooks, and he was down for the count.

* * *

 

"All you have to do is answer one little question, and then, you get your reward."

Dean's head was pounding from where it hit the wall, and Jo was still passed out on the floor behind him, but he was done with whatever demonic, satanic mojo this kid was spewing, and he'd been done with it since he found out some moronic teenager had hijacked his brother's body. His hand tightened around the handle of the knife as he leapt, missing the demon entirely when she swung her arm around to send him crashing to the floor again. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to sneak up on a lady?" The mumbled exorcism from Not-Sam drew her attention away from the elder Winchester brother on the ground, his own, louder incantation splitting her attention further until a third voice joined in from the other side of the room.

"Adios, bitch."

Black smoke poured from her mouth as she fell to her knees, a pained scream following it from her lips. Now, all they had left to do was get Sam back.

* * *

 

"You're sure Sam's okay on his own?"

"He's sleeping, and in a motel room, and will only be on his own for a few hours. He'll be fine."

Gary was home safely, the demon was gone, and there was nothing else to do but celebrate their victory. With alcohol, of course. Dean had no idea what had made Jo say yes to going out for drinks, but he wasn't about to question it, no matter he'd been through that day. He was done with body swaps and teenage satanists summoning demons. All he wanted was to get drunk and sleep off his impending hangover before Sam made them skip town for another case. "Do you need to be anywhere? Or are you hanging with me and the other half of Team Winchester for a few days?"

"Team Winchester? What are you, twelve?" She rolled her eyes and lifted the cold bottle in her hand to her lips to take a long drink. "Until I get a call from my mom or anyone else who needs my help, I'm all yours. Maybe we can make this a ritual - getting drinks after work."


End file.
